Reverie Princess
by faomu
Summary: Groose has a little fun with his unsuspecting reverie princess, and a startled Link is unsure how to proceed. Rated M for sexual themes. Grink pairing, if 'do not want', please refrain from reading. Groose x Link. There will be more chapters in the future!


Link walked across the academy, the dreary darkness of Skyloft outside causing the interior of the normally cheery building to look bleak. The lights were dim as well, casting menacing shadows across the hallways. He had just returned to Skyloft for some recuperation before continuing his search for Zelda.

Link heard crying from Groose's room as he passed by. Link walked over to the door and pressed his ear to the wooden barrier between him and his rival. Sobs repeating the name Zelda over and over could be heard. Against his better judgement, Link opened the door. There stood Groose, grief-stricken and torn apart. He turned to the window, fiery passion in his glowing golden eyes.  
"It's all Link's fault she's gone, my precious Zelda, never to return again."

Link looked guiltily down. It was true, he felt completely responsible for their dear friend's disappearance. When link looked back up, Groose was only inches from his face. Link jumped back, startled.

"Groose..!" He stammered, fumbling his tunic skirt. Groose leaned back a little and smiled. "My sweet Zelda," he whispered breathlessly. Stream rolled out of his nose and ears.  
Link mumbled, confused.

"You... You think I'm Zelda?" Link went to correct him but was interrupted by Groose.

"You came back for me, my precious Zelda, I thought Link had forced you to the surface, but you were just hiding here all along..." Groose embraced Zelda, er, Link, and sighed deeply. "Zelda, I've been wanting to have you like this."

Link gaped with open eyes, "What?! Groose, what are you-"

Groose's intensity never faltered. He squeezed the air out of Link, grasping his reverie princess. Something small and shiny fell out of Link's bag and rolled across the room towards Groose's bed. Soon, it was all Link could do to stand up. The hero clenched his hands on Groose's shirt, panting as Groose's rough hands trailed down his sides. Link eventually broke free and fled the room.

He stood in his own room exasperated. He'd learned about sexual feelings in the academy, but this was the first encounter he'd ever had. He knew that Groose was likely sleepwalking because he thought that link was Zelda. His heart continued thudding in his ears. He realized that his heart medallion fell onto the floor when he was pulled into the embrace. While Groose was still delusional would be the best time to get it back, or else he'd never see it again. He locked his door to prevent any unwanted guests as he was changing. Wearing his old, casual clothes might help Groose realize who it is, and prevent any awkward encounters. When he arrived he knocked on the door and tried his best to stand like himself, adding a touch of attempted manliness. Groose opened the door and quickly pulled Link inside.

Once inside link started to get nervous, and wanted out. Groose came over and flung him down on his mattress. Link yelped and tried to roll away, but his half-asleep rival was much bigger. Groose kissed Zelda-Link ferociously, and began rubbing his hands on Link's abdomen.

_"Come to me, Groose," Zelda whispered playfully. She was grinning at him, the sunshine dancing on her sparkling face. She opened her gazing blue eyes and turned her head slightly. Hers arms were held out, and she made a small pucker with her soft, pink lips._

Link shuddered as Groose drew nearer. On instinct his arms flung upwards to protect himself. Groose grinned sheepishly and kissed link once more. His tongue dove in the smaller boy, relishing the feel and flavour of his mouth. When link pulled away he gasped for air, a small trail of saliva still connecting the two.

_Zelda panted after Groose's kiss. She turned on her side and teased him by looking over her shoulder. Groose Turned her back around and lifted up her shirt. He then gently ran his hands across her soft abdomen. "Groose, your hair is so fantastic! Please, make me yours...!" Zelda cried._

Link tried yet again to roll out from under Groose, but was forced to return to lying on his back. A pair of large, rough hands shot up his shirt and trailed on his tummy. Link's tears came unwillingly, and Groose's sheer weight on top of him was starting to hurt. The hero managed to bring back his arm enough to land a feeble punch right on Groose's cheek.

"Wake up Groose!" Nothing happened, so Link hit harder.

"Wake up...!"


End file.
